1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a truck bed and more particularly to a truck bed which is movably mounted on a truck so as to be selectively movable between a transport position on the truck to a loading/unloading position rearwardly of the truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of truck beds have been previously provided but none are believed to accomplish the results of the instant invention. Owners of all-terrain vehicles, snowmobiles, garden tractors, riding mowers, etc. frequently need to transport the vehicles and other equipment from one location to another. In many cases, the vehicles are loaded onto the truck beds or pickup boxes by means of ramps which extend downwardly and rearwardly from the rearward end of the bed or box. The ramps may be difficult to properly position and may not always remain in a secure position making it difficult to load the vehicle onto the truck and to unload the same from the truck. Further, the use of ramps which extend downwardly and rearwardly from the truck bed or box are steeply inclined which makes it difficult to move the vehicles upwardly on the ramps and move the vehicles downwardly on the ramps.